Awkward Encounters
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Logan Mitchell, local nerd, finally has his life turned around when the school's famous boy makes a move on him.
1. CH: 01

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Sorry," Logan Mitchell apologizes, pushing up his glasses and brushing his hair out of his eyes after bumping into a random dude while walking down the school hall, trying to get to his class.

"Ah, no biggie. I wasn't watching my steps," Kendall Knight apologizes as well, smiling down at the local nerd, literally the smartest person in school. Though everyone else isn't too fond of associating themselves with Logan because of his nerdy looks, Kendall kind of thinks the boy is actually rather _cute_.

For a few seconds, Logan was immersed by Kendall's beautiful green eyes. '_Your gay's showing, dumbass!_' Logan's inner self scolded him. Immediately he was snapped out of it, he quickly maneuvered his way away from the tall gorgeous lad.

'_You saved me there,_' Logan sighs. At times like these he's glad he's got a mentally talking consciousness, though at other times, he _wishes_ his inner self would just _shut up_.

"Right… Time to get to my class," Logan stood straighter, carrying books in his left arm, his right arm holding onto one of his bag's straps.


	2. CH: 02

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Oof," Logan runs into Carlos Garcia, _another one_ of his crushes. "Oh," Carlos spins around as Logan drops his book, quickly crouching down and picking them up, Carlos also crouching down to help.

Their hands brush quickly.

Logan's cheeks _immediately_ flared up, and with his horribly pale skin, Carlos notices it right off the bat.

A cheeky grin formed over his face for a few seconds.

"Here," Carlos hands the poor nerd his book, Logan quickly snatches it. "S-Sorry," Logan apologizes, his inner self screaming at him to _stop fucking blushing_.

Before Carlos could introduce himself to the smartest person in the entire school, Logan quickly scuttles away to his favorite recess place, where he gets to eat _alone_.

With a disappointed frown, Carlos retreats into the cafeteria, meeting up with Kendall.

"I bumped into Loges today," Carlos grins, carrying a tray of food to said boy. "Really? Me too," Kendall replies with his mouth stuffed to the brim with food.

Mostly mashed potatoes.

"Where's James?" Carlos looks around for the tall boy, unable to spot him in the crowd which is weird because James is literally among the tallest guys in the school, beaten in height by only 2 other peoples.

Yeah, everyone else in their school is rather _short_.


	3. CH: 03

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Finally," Logan smiles excitedly, pulling out his cute little lunch box his brother prepared for him.

Before he could even _open_ the box, a tall boy approaches him. '_Oh come on_,' Logan groans, his third crush literally stands in front of him, only the school's park table standing between them.

"Is this seat taken?" James Diamond asked with a small smile, a bit excited to _finally_ be able to sit down with this cute nerd. He's been _dying_ to interact with this kid for a rather long time.

"N-No," Logan hesitantly answers, opening his lunch box and revealing ham sandwiches inside. _Way_ more than he could finish.

"Aw," James frowned, seeing how his mom packed him bananas _again_ since she didn't have time to make him breakfast today. James _loves_ bananas but… He's starting to be fed up on having to eat the same thing for lunch for 5 days straight.

Logan glances over at James, seeing the boy sadly stare at his bunch of bananas, watching him rip one off with a sigh. Logan, with quivering hand, slowly pushes his lunch box closer to the tall boy. "Y-Y-You c-could have m-my s-s-sandwiches," He stutters _badly_. '_Oh fuck me_,' Logan mentally face palmed, _hard_.

"Really?" James asked, his eyes twinkling in excitement as he sees the delicious looking ham sandwiches packed in the cute little lunch box. Logan nods slowly, watching how James immediately stuffed his banana back into his box, shutting it tight after.

There were 5 sandwiches packed into the box, which naturally caused a problem between the two once there was only one left.

"You have it," James politely pushes Logan's lunch box towards him, though he _wanted_ the _godly_ sandwich. Seriously, he's never eaten anything _that_ good.

"Y-Y-You could have it, I uh… I-I don't e-eat much," Logan stutters, again. '_What the hell, Logan?_' His inner self scolds him.

Well this is a problem.


	4. CH: 04

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Logan, you _need_ to eat more," James frowns, seeing how thin Logan's wrist were. Well, at least they _looked_ thin compared to his oversized sweatshirt.

Who wears sweatshirts in _summer_?

"I-It's fine… I-I'm full," Logan stutters, getting real tired of stuttering. It's not his fault, okay? When he's talking to one of the _hottest_ and most sought out kid in school, _and_ sharing his lunch, it gets really bad. Plus, he's got a stupidly big time crush on James!

"I've an idea," James smiles, reaching out and gently ripping the sandwich into two, Logan's inner self satisfied that it's almost symmetrical.

"Open up," James grins, picking up one of the two pieces and poking Logan's lips with it. Logan unconsciously opens his mouth, letting James gently put the sandwich inside. "My turn," James grins, waiting patiently for Logan to pick up the bread, which the boy did with a shaky hand.

However…

Upon noticing there were eyes around, especially from the rich, mean girl clique of the school, he immediately stopped, lowering his gaze in shame.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," He instead places the bread on top of James' lunch box, shutting his own, stuffing it into his bag and leaves quickly in shame, fear and sadness.

'_Great, there goes a new friend._' Logan thought, holding back his tears as he rushes back into his class, avoiding everyone like a plague. '_It's okay Loges, we've gone through high school alone for 4 years… One more won't hurt_,' Logan's inner self tried to console the boy… For the first time, it didn't work.

"What… What did I do wrong?" James questioned, looking at the bread resting on top of his own lunch box, he picks it up and eats it, feeling some sort of bitter taste that wasn't there before.

The taste of sadness.

He looks around and _immediately_ notices one of the most hated cliques in school literally watching him like a hawk from far.

"Fuck me," He breathes out, immediately leaving the area.

'_There's always a tomorrow… I guess_,' James thought, hoping Logan would appear at the same place tomorrow.


	5. CH: 05

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV, the next day…**

"Hi Logan," Kendall pops up next to said boy, who was startled, resulting him in squealing and hitting his head on his locker's shelf after jumping. "K-Kendall?" Logan squeals with a mighty blush.

'_Why are these peoples suddenly talking to me?_' Logan asks himself, a bit confused at the sudden attention he's getting from three of the school's hottest guys, seeing Carlos approach them.

"I was wondering if you're free later this afternoon?" Kendall asks, "Heyy," Carlos gleefully chirps in.

"Oh uh… W-Why?" Logan asks, a bit glad he's not stuttering as badly as he did with James yesterday.

"W-We were hoping you could tutor us in a few subjects," Carlos pipes in, Logan's cheeks burning red upon hearing that they want _him_ to tutor them. _Him_. Of all the peoples in school, they're looking for _him_.

Why? No idea.

"O-Oh…" Logan's lips were about to turn up into a small smile to tell them that he's free… Until he spots Monica, the biggest bitch in school. Yeah, everyone bows down to her alright.

Immediately his smile turns upside down, he quickly shuts his locker and shakes his head. "I-I-I-I'm s-so sorry, I-I have something c-coming u-up," He quickly looks down, feeling his eyes swell up in tears _again_.

"I could tutor you?" Monica offers, approaching the two boys from behind, twirling her blond hair. "Oh," Carlos immediately realized why Logan literally just upped and left like that.

"Actually, never mind. I think Carlos and I will just go ahead and find a tuition place," Kendall grabs the shorter boy's wrist, quickly leading him away from her.

"Yeah, we're gonna find a tuition place alright. We're gonna find _Logan's house_ for our tuition place," Carlos grins wickedly, Kendall nodding along.


	6. CH: 06

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

James happily waltzes over to the same place he had lunch yesterday… Only to find it filled with girls sitting on one side, obviously waiting for him.

He spots Logan from far, frowning in disappointment while gazing over his seat. "Oh shit," James gasped, realizing that he's just fucked up badly. Logan spots James, then immediately turns around and disappear into the school again.

"Damn it," James groans, leaving the open area upon realizing he just ruined Logan's place.

James knew Logan doesn't eat in the cafeteria, since he's _never_ seen the boy in there, which meant that this whole time, Logan's been eating out here on his own… And now his favorite place is infested with bitches.

"James! Where've you been?" Carlos squeaks, seeing the tall boy enter the cafeteria and approaching their usual table. James sits down, slamming his lunch box angrily.

"Lemme guess, the 'Mean Girls' wannabe did something again?" Kendall raised a brow, knowing how much James hates them.

"I… I was eating lunch with Logan yesterday, at his private spot," James began. Upon hearing Logan's name, the other two _immediately_ stopped eating and gave his story full attention. "We shared his lunch since y'know, my mom packed me bananas _again_," James continued, Carlos and Kendall immediately jealous that he not only got to eat with Logan, but also eat _Logan's food_!

"I hand fed him sandwich," James adds, smiling at the memory. "Oh come on," Carlos throws his hand up in pure jealousy. "Yeah! H-He was about to hand feed me too," James trailed off, clenching his fist, remembering the sad look on Logan's face. "Until he spotted those sluts looking at us… Then he quickly put the bread on my lunchbox and just _ran_," James wanted to punch himself then for not stopping Logan.

"A-And now… They're all waiting at that special spot. I saw Logan from far, his face just… _FUUCK_!" James yelled angrily, slamming the table with his fist, part of the cafeteria immediately silenced.

"I get it," Kendall sighs, "Now they're all sitting there, waiting for you? And you've just _completely_ destroyed Logan's private spot?" Kendall asks, James nodded in anger.

"That's fine James. We're gonna go visit Logan later, wanna join?" Carlos grins, knowing full well where Logan lives, since he actually saw him walk home and decided to stalk the poor boy one time.

"Fuck yes," James grins, excited to wait till the end of school.

Meanwhile…

"Where the hell…" Logan sighs sadly, having to find a new lunch spot after enjoying your lunch in the same place for 4 years is kind of heartbreaking. Nobody really went there, since people tend to avoid Logan like a damn plague ever since he first came to the school.

Finally… He settles on eating in class, which is _strictly prohibited_.

He didn't even get to open his lunch box, a prefect decided to enter his class right then. "Logan Mitchell. Never in my entire school life did I ever think, that for even one second, you'd even _think_ of breaking the rules," Jett Stetson, one of the fiercest, albeit hottest prefects in school steps inside, smirking.

"I-I-I'm sorry," Logan squeaks, immediately shutting his lunch box, again, feeling his eyes water up.

He's sensitive, okay?

"Don't you usually eat outside?" Jett peaks out the window and sees Logan's usual spot is filled with girls. Not just _any_ group of girls… The 'Mean Girls' wannabe clique.

"Ah," He breathes out, understanding why Logan moved.

"Why don't you eat in the café like the others?" Jett asked, pulling a chair and sitting across Logan, who looked down in shame.

"I… I-I don't like crowded spaces. P-Plus, everyone hates me," He shuts his eyes, fighting back the tears threatening to fall. _Why_ does everyone hate him? Nobody knows.

He works out, he _tries_ to look good, albeit failing badly. He's smart… He's a good kid, then why?

"Hey," Jett calls out, seeing how Logan's lunch box is untouched, he felt a bit guilty. "Don't do that," Jett cups Logan's chin. Logan, feeling the _very_ alien sensation of having someone else's hand on his face _gently_, because usually their hands are rough since they're _bullies_, blushes greatly.

Jett lifts Logan's face up, brown eyes meeting glassy black ones.

"Lemme see a smile," Jett grins widely, his heart _actually racing_ when Logan smiles back sheepishly.

Logan, albeit embarrassed greatly and his brain going haywire, does what Jett says. One, because he's a freaking prefect and Logan doesn't want to get into trouble. Two, because it's _Jett_. The one kid who singlehandedly took down a large group of bullies!

"You're cute when you smile," Jett sighs, taking out his hanky, Jett gently lifts Logan's glasses, wiping away the tears which escaped _slightly_. "Eat up," Jett gently opens Logan's lunch box, finding egg sandwiches inside.

Logan's brain was trying to process whatever's happening to him at that very moment.

Someone's actually _nice_ to me…

"A-A-Aren't you g-g-gonna r-report me?" Logan asked, his voice quivering in fear and confusion.

"Just this once," Jett winks, planning to survey the school later to help the poor boy find a new lunch spot.

"Thank you," Logan smiles, eating his sandwich, sharing two with Jett the same way he did with James. For once, he's happy to be at school, even for just a few minutes.


	7. CH: 07

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

James watched with gritted teeth from outside the class, _extremely_ envy of the attention Jett's getting from Logan.

'_I've some serious competition_,' James scowled, a bit intimidated that his competition is one of the most feared prefects in school.

Even though he thinks he's got competition, part of him knows that maybe… Maybe Logan would be better off with Jett anyway. Jett would be able to protect him, Logan wouldn't have to worry about being eyed by everyone the same way he would be if he dated James…

James leans against the wall, shutting his eyes. It's his own fault that he kind of destroyed his chances with Logan.

Well, he kind of destroyed more than _just_ his chances…

_After school…_

"Right, lead the way Carlitos," Kendall grins widely, noticing how James had been quiet the entire day, he decides not to question it for now.

"This way," Carlos confidently leads the other two boy, turning east once they leave the school's main entrance.

Back at home, Logan readies himself for his daily workout, seeing how his brother, Lars, his only family member left, isn't home… He decides to work out early. "Right," Logan grins, feeling the surge of power from his pre-workout and protein shake.

Logan, thinking nobody's at home and he's got privacy all to himself, decides to take off his shirt, leaving him only in his light grey sweatpants. He pushes his hair back and slides on a headband so his hair wouldn't get in the way while he works out, and gently sets his glasses on a table near his backyard workout area.

He's a bit glad Lars actually bought all these workout equipments… Least' he doesn't need to go to the gym. God knows how embarrassed he'd be!

With a deep breath, Logan began by taking 5 laps around his backyard as part of his warmup.

"That's his house!" Carlos points from far at a large white house, James and Kendall awed by how beautiful the front yard looks with a large tree, a swing set hanging from one of the branches, potted flowers _and_ flowering bushes decorating the path leading to the backyard, the front porch and the garage.

"Okay, Logan is _packed_," Kendall exclaims, only then had he realized how rich Logan was. This house isn't just for any _regular_ family to live in! It's got two floors, a large terrace on the second floor. It's just the outside and they're already mesmerized!

"Logie!" Carlos knocks on the boy's door repeatedly, a bit disappointed that nobody's answering. "Maybe… He's not home?" Kendall wonders, James on the other hand, gazed towards the path leading to the backyard.

His body moves on its own accords, Kendall and Carlos' argument about whether Logan's home or not immediately stopped as James began wandering. They followed behind him, seeing how the gate to the backyard was unlocked, they prayed Logan didn't have a dog.

Hearing grunting noises, their steps slowed down.

"That could be his dad," Carlos whispers as they slowly peeked from the side, seeing a _very ripped _Logan doing deadlifts.

"What the _fuck_," James breathed out while Carlos and Kendall's jaws dropped. Not only was Logan shirtless, showing off his built physique, but he also had his glasses off and had his hair pushed back, revealing even more of his face.

"That explains why he didn't hear us," Kendall points at Logan's ear, the other two squinting and looking at them, noticing how he's got airpods in both sides.

"He's got an entire gym all to himself!" Carlos cries, the three of them soon wondering… Was the whole shy, nerdy and lonely thing just an image Logan puts up at school?

James unconsciously steps out of their hiding place, the three of them slowly approaching Logan, who _still_ hadn't noticed them approaching him.

The closer they got, the more they realized how _ripped_ Logan was. All that muscle's hidden underneath his oversized and long-sleeved clothes!

"Logan," James finally greeted the boy once he finished his rep on deadlifts, placing a hand on Logan's firm, muscular shoulder. "Lars?" Logan turns to his left, taking off one of his airpods…

Horror soon came to him, realizing literally all three of them were there.

_ALL THREE OF HIS FUCKING CRUSHES_.

With a loud squeal, he leaps back into the house, slamming the door behind him, startling the other three.

Right. That shy, lonely nerd thing definitely _isn't_ an image he puts up with at school…

"Welp, that was a shitty idea," Kendall smacked his forehead, James actually scared that he had just fucked up even more. Carlos, being the curious bugger he is, marched forth and twisted the knob of the door Logan had just slammed shut, grinning widely once realizing he hadn't locked it.

Carlos was the first to shamelessly step into the house.


	8. CH: 08

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"_Wow_…" Carlos breathes out, stepping into the clean, spotless house. As soon as he stepped in, he was greeted by a _ridiculously large_ room, split into four sections. It looked like a regular first floor of any house, except there were no walls separating the giant living room, cooking area and dining area, one of the sections occupied by a large staircase leading up to the second floor.

There was a _huge_ TV set in the living room section, with an entire shelf filled with games, consoles being neatly arranged under the giant TV set. "He is _ridiculously _rich," Kendall gasped, turning his head towards the cooking area… It was packed to the brim with modern, top-of-the-shelf cooking equipments, ranging from an actual deep fryer to an insane looking oven.

The dining room was decorated with a beautiful set of mahogany and glass dining table and chairs, with a few large vases around the entire room to add life. In the middle of the entire room was a showcase of all of Logan's academic achievements and…

"Sports Trophies?" Carlos squinted his eyes, noticing how they're all sports trophies for 'Elementary Level Sports'. "Right… Let's go upstairs and find Logan," James immediately grabbed their wrists, deciding that sightseeing is for later.

"There's only two… bedrooms…?" Carlos tilted his head, noticing how the long hallway only led to two rooms, at the end of the hallway was another, smaller staircase leading up to a clean looking and brightly lit attic.

"Lars Mitchell…" James read the name of the sign on the door to the right of the hallway, immediately deciding that Logan's room was across this… 'Lars' guy.

"Logan?" James gently knocked on Logan's bedroom door, hearing feet shuffles, though nobody answered. "I know you're in there Loges, I heard your footsteps," He sighed, the other two anxiously waiting for Logan's answer in silence.

"P-P-Please g-go away," He heard Logan reply in a sad and scared voice.

He knew that if he left, it'd be the biggest regret of his life.

"I'm coming in," James heart raced as he turned the knob of the door, silently signaling to the other two to stay outside while he went in.


	9. CH: 09

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Logan," James called out, seeing Logan sitting in one corner of his _humongous_ room in a fetal position, a giant white towel covering his entire body. James slowly and quietly walked over, seeing the poor boy actually shaking in… fear?

'_Why… Why would he be scared of… me?_' James thought, rather heartbroken to see someone so scared of him. He's never hurt _anyone_ before…?

"P-Please just leave me alone, James," Logan sobbed, pulling the towel even tighter, trying to hide his entire body, including his head.

"I'm not leaving," James crouched down, enveloping Logan in a tight hug, nuzzling his face in Logan's somewhat wet head, taking in the scent of his rather _musky_ sweat. If they weren't in this situation right now, James would be ridiculously turned on.

"Logie…" James called out, seeing _and_ feeling Logan flinch. "Why… Why're you scared of me?" James asked, a bit sad that this angel is scared at him. If an angel is scared of him… Does that make him a demon?

"I…" James felt Logan's body shake in fear, immediately he hugged tighter and waited for the boy to calm down, placing a gentle kiss on his hair, James gently lifted Logan's face.

Watery, scared, sad and large doe eyes soon met with firm, loving and gentle hazel ones.

Logan _immediately_ melted in James' eyes, his worries washing away for a short time, before immediately coming back. He tried to look away, though he couldn't since James' fingers on his chin held his face in place.

Logan didn't know what was happening.

All he knew was that suddenly…

He felt James' own lips on top of his own.


	10. CH: 10

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"J-James…?" Logan's cheeks _immediately_ flared red, James breaking the kiss with a goofy smile, his own cheeks a bit red. "See? I mean you no harm, Logie," James smiled warmly, gently ruffling Logan's, enjoying his soft black locks which fell flat over his forehead afterwards.

"T-This… T-This i-isn't a prank… r-right?" Logan asks, his eyes watering up, feeling like he's in a _very_ lucid dream… Though he knew it wasn't a dream.

"What? No! Logan, I meant that kiss," James gasps. What asshole drilled that idea into Logan's head…?

Logan looked down, fresh tears trailing down his face. He couldn't decide whether they were tears of joy, or sadness. Joy-filled that his first kiss was stolen by _James Diamond_ of all peoples. Sadness that it might all be a prank.

"Can you like… Take off your towel so I could hug you better?" James tugs at Logan's towel, the other boy blushing furiously as he pulled it tighter towards his body. With a small devilish grin, James grabbed the other end of the towel and spun it around Logan, effectively ripping it off of his body.

"James!" Logan squeals in embarrassment, covering his body with his hands.

"Wow…" James gasps. The way Logan huggs his body tightly in embarrassment made his biceps pop up… Though they _did_ fail to hide his perfectly sculpted pecs, inviting right nipple, his washboard abs and his side-abs.

"Logan," James gently held the boy's hand, slowly pulling it towards him, Logan's hands slightly shaking in embarrassment.

He's never been shirtless around _anyone_, let alone his brother!

"Tell me, please. Why… Why were you so scared of me? Of Kendall, and Carlos?" he asks in a gentle voice, Logan's fear slowly being washed away by James' gentle gaze and voice.

"I-I uh…" Logan looks away in embarrassment, taking a deep breath after. "R-Remember that day I shared my lunch with you?" Logan asks, James' mind immediately wondered back to that perfect day.

Literally the best day in his life.

Well, it would've been if it hadn't ended so abruptly.

"I uh… W-When I w-walked home," Logan's hand began quivering, immediately James knew something _horrible_ happened to him. James holds both of Logan's hands tightly, tangling their fingers.

"D-Dustin a-and his g-gang came up on me a-and bullied me," Logan began talking after a short pause. At that very moment, anger burned up in James, his teeth began gritting. "They _fucking what?_" James' voice turned from a gentle one to an animalistic one.

"T-They hit me and t-threatened me to stay away f-from you guys…" Logan gulped, remembering how hard he had been hit near his right kidney. "They told me how I was worthless… Ugly, pointless, stupid, skinny," Logan began, his eyes slowly trailing down to the bruised area here he was hit, _hard_.

James sat on the floor in front of Logan in silence. As soon as he spotted the bruise near Logan's left side, he immediately let go of Logan's arms. He was scared that if he held on, he'd break the poor boy's hand in anger.

"They… _They did that_?" James asks, trying to control the volcano that's erupting and spewing anger-lava in him right now.

"Yeah… W-Well, I didn't care about their comments because well… I'm used to it. That's what I was told since birth…" Logan smiles sadly, remembering the physical, mental, lingual and emotional abuse he had to go through as a child.

Even though his brother's got custody of him and both of his parents are in jail now… It still haunts him every night.

Bullying coming from home _and_ school.

"They're not true!" James suddenly shouted angrily, Logan's eyes shot up to meet two flaming, angered eyes. "Logan, they're not true! You… You're not all that!" James practically _yelled_, his mind hazy with anger.

"They're not true, Logan…" James felt tears escaping his eyes, angered at himself for not finding Logan sooner.


	11. CH: 11

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"I want you to fucking know," James scooted closer, gently cupping Logan's chins. "You're handsome, smart. You're not worthless, you're _priceless_. You're ripped," James sighed, once again capturing Logan's soft lips with his own rough ones, Logan's glasses kind of being in the way of their kiss because of how big they were.

"I mean every one of those Logan," James smiled, taking off Logan's glasses before delving forth again for another kiss.

The third one, no longer bothered by Logan's glasses, was longer. James slowly moved his lips, feeling Logan struggling to keep up, turning it into a sloppy kiss… Until it turned into a perfectly synced one.

Lips moving in complete sync, eyes shut. Nothing else mattered to the world at the moment.

"I like you Logie. More than friends like. I want you to be my _boyfriend_, kind of like," James smiled, unable to get enough of Logan's lips, he leaned forth for a fourth kiss, only to be pushed away by Logan. "That's enough kisses," Logan blushes, his lips curled up into a small smile as he glanced at his glasses next to James.

To be honest… He doesn't really _need_ the glasses anymore. He's just gotten so used to wearing them, it feels _weird_ to not wear them.

"But James…" Logan trailed off, his eyes meeting James' hazel ones, beautified by the sunlight showering into his room. "Aren't you… Aren't you scared…? Y-You're super famous and stuff, everyone wants you. What if they find out y-you're dating _me_ of all people?" Logan began, his voice filled with sadness.

"Fuck those peoples Logan. The only peoples who matter in my life are Kendall, Carlos, my parents…" James trailed off, gently grabbing both of Logan's hands with his own two hands, a small smile growing on his face as he continued, "and now, you," He grinned widely, watching in satisfaction as Logan's cheeks flushed red.

For once in his life… Logan felt wanted. He actually _wanted_ to live, because now… He's got a purpose. He wants to live _for_ James.

This time, it was Logan's turn to kiss James. Though instead of leaning forward, Logan literally _leaped_ forth, knocking the large boy to his back. James laid on the floor while Logan laid on top of him while he initiated a heated kiss, James feeling a bit aroused to be ravaged by Logan instead of the other way around.

Logan broke the kiss, hovering over James with his hand, a small smirk growing over his face. He felt a new surge of confidence. Something he hadn't felt for a _very_ long time.

"Can I… t-touch you?" James asks, Logan chuckles hearing the boy, who's usually _so_ confident, stutter like this. "I'm all yours to touch, James," Logan answers seductively, feeling like a new person all of a sudden.

"_Fuck_," James breathed out, _extremely_ turned on as he felt Logan's hard biceps, his hand slowly trailing down Logan's torso, brushing past the boy's soft nipples, which Logan moaned lightly to. James had never actually touched anyone else's body before, not even Carlos' since he never felt _that_ way for the short, ripped boy.

James bit his lips, rubbing his fingers over Logan's hard abs, one hand snaking it's way around, grabbing Logan's rather bubble, albeit ripped ass.

"Perv," Logan chuckles, climbing off of James, a bit aroused.

"Thank you," Logan smiles widely for the first time, hugging James once the tall boy stood up. "You're the first person who's ever said anything nice about me… Other than my brother," Logan murmurs into James' clothes, enjoying the feeling oh laying his head on James' firm pecs.

"Does… Does this mean… We're friends now?" Logan asks, giving James the most innocent, _adorable_ smile James had ever seen. "No," James frowned, his face changes into that of a serious one as he leaned forth.

"We're fucking _boyfriends_ now," He growled, capturing Logan's lips in a kiss, initiating a _very_ heated kiss.

Logan unconsciously swung his arm around James' neck, hooking both legs onto the tall boy's hips as James' hands supported his weight, grabbing onto both of Logan's thighs as they kissed, the kissing growing more and more heated.

James practically _threw_ Logan onto the bed, looking down on Logan as if he was his _prey_, both of their chests rising and falling fast as they panted. Knowing it wasn't time yet, James smiled, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead instead, the boy letting out a small hum as he felt James' lips on his skin.

"Should we go get the other two now?" James asked, sitting down next to Logan as he lays on his large bed. "Oh… right," Logan sits up, immediately remembering that Kendall and Carlos were also in his house. Somewhere.

"Can… C-Can you get out f-first? I gotta get changed," Logan stutters, a bit shy to actually get _completely_ naked in-front of James.

"I think I'd rather watch. After all, _you're mine now_," James whispers into Logan's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

With heated cheeks, Logan gets up and waltzes over to his large closet, opening it and revealing literally hundreds of long-sleeved cloths and oversized pants.

James immediately frowned, watching Logan fish through the almost identically colored clothes… He wondered. Are these really what Logan wants to wear…? Or is he simply too scared to get other types of clothing, not wanting to get teased at school?

Whichever one it is, once they have lunch, they're _definitely_ going to the mall later.

Logan hesitates for a moment, pondering whether he should change or not… He decides he's got no choice.

James sat on Logan's bed as he watched the boy strip down his pants, revealing a pair of white boxer-briefs, hugging his perfect ass tightly. He let out a small whimper of disappointment as Logan quickly slid on his pants and oversized sweatshirt.

"Logan, it's literally _summer_. Aren't you feeling hot wearing that?" James asks, pointing at Logan's current attire. "I… I'm used to it," Logan smiles gently, James' frown grows.

Logan walks towards his door, twists the knob and opens it… Finding literally no one else in the hall outside. "Did… Did they leave?" Logan asks, peeking out and seeing there's literally no one there.

"We _did_ kind of leave them here for a rather long time," James sighs, taking Logan's hand and leading him downstairs…

To find Kendall and Carlos cuddling adorably on Logan's large couch. Carlos laid his head on Kendall's chest, his left hand holding Kendall's right hand with intertwined fingers. As soon as they came down, they watched as Kendall and Carlos exchanged a cute kiss before their eyes returned to the TV, watching a random romance flick.

'_Are they even the same Kendall and Carlos_?' James thought, a bit confused. Not by Carlos and Kendall actually dating… But by how _calm_ they are. Usually they'd be running around wildly, dating or not.

"Kendall? Carlos?" James calls from the stairs, the two immediately jumping up, Carlos snatches the remote and turns off the TV, both of them smiling innocently. "I didn't know _you two_ were dating?" James smiles, whimpering after Logan shrugs his hand out of James' waltzing towards the kitchen.

"Well…" Kendall smiles, looking down at Carlos slowly. "Who could resist that face?" Kendall grinned, poking Carlos' cheeks, who stuck a tongue out at the taller boy.

"Have… Have you guys had lunch yet?" Logan asks, glancing at the giant grandfather clock next to the stairs, noticing it's already 2:05 PM. '_Lars usually comes home at 6…_' Logan thought.

"Mm, no. Should we order pizza?" Carlos asked, giving Kendall puppy eyes. "I'm kinda broke right now, so no." Kendall sighs, opening his rather sad looking empty wallet, James nodding in silence.

"I… I could cook lunch?" Logan smiles, the other three immediately turn towards him. "I mean, Lars usually makes breakfast, I make lunch for myself and dinner for both of us," He explains, sticking his head into his large, double-door fridge as he thinks about what he's gonna cook.

"_You can cook_!" Kendall exclaims, James feeling a bit proud that his future husband can cook. Yeah… Logan's his future husband alright.

As Logan whips up lunch, he hears the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," James stood up from the couch and waltzes towards the front door, peeking into the little peek hole, he finds Jett on the other side.

"Jett Stetson…?" James asked, opening the door, meeting face to face with the boy.


	12. CH: 12

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Oh," Jett gasps, seeing James towering over him. "Hm?" James hums with a lifted brow, leaning against the door as he looks down on Jett. Everyone might be scared of the boy, but not James.

"Sorry, I thought this was Logan's house," Jett steps away from the front door, wanting to leave… Until James grabs his wrist. "What is it?" James asked, rather curiously. Is Jett a regular visitor?

"I wanted to return this," Jett shows James a book _clearly_ labeled 'Logan's Journal', curiosity peaking in him. "He left it in his table. I found it when my team went spot checking in all the classes," He said, giving James the book.

"Jett," James steps out into the porch, closing the door behind him, his face stern. "Uh… What?" Jett asked, stepping back. The only person in the entire school who's able to intimidate Jett, is literally James.

"I saw you earlier, with Logan. In his classroom," James says, his face extremely serious. Jett immediately gulps. '_Are they… Are they dating already?_' He wonders, a bit scared. He didn't even _know_!

"You like Logan, don't you?" James asked, crossing his arms, flexing his biceps unintentionally. Jett's eyes glanced towards them for a few seconds, before looking back into James' eyes.

"Okay, fine. I do, alright? If you want me to back away, fine," Jett sighs, trying to control his disappointment. The only person who's ever gained his attention is Logan… and now the boy's taken.

"Don't," James once again grabs Jett's hand… Only this time, he grabbed the boy's palm rather gently. "I'm… I'm down to share him, if you will," James winked, Jett's cheeks _immediately_ burning red. "Like… A threesome share?" He asked, the idea of having a threesome with _this_ godlike boy immediately popping into his head.

"Sure. Threesome share. Least' you could protect Logan when I'm not there," James smiles gently, hinting at the fact that Jett's able to roam the school whenever he wishes to, since he's the Student Body President as well.

"A-Are you sure about this? W-What about Logan? Surely he's not into this type of stuff. James," Jett gently pries his hand out of James' grasp. "Look, alright? I'm not gonna ruin your relationship with Logan, I'll s-" Jett couldn't even finish his sentence before having James smash his lips onto Jett's own.

"Is that enough proof for you? That I trust you?" James smirked, pulling back to see a _very_ flustered Jett. "Fuck," Jett pushes himself off of James. "Of all the peoples to take my fucking first kiss," He growled, though he _did_ enjoy kissing the tall boy.

"C'mon. Join us for lunch," He invites Jett, twisting the knob of the door. "I can't. I've tuition after this, I'm only here to return the book," Jett shoves the book into James' hand, stepping back. "Um… Tell Logan I'll join you guys later," He flusters, turning around and speed-walking away.

With a small smirk, James inspects the leather-bound book, curious to see what's inside… But he didn't. He kept the journal close, deciding not to invade Logan's privacy.

"He's gotta be _kidding_," Jett thinks, a bit confused. Is James _actually_ serious? Surely Logan's not into having a polygamous relationship… Is he?

The entire walk towards Jett's tuition place, he couldn't shake away the feeling of James' lips on his. "That asshat," His cheeks burned red again, remembering how James' lips felt on top of his.

'_I really hope he actually wants to…_' Jett secretly thinks, part of him hopes Logan would actually _want_ a polygamous relationship.


	13. CH: 13

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Who was that?" Logan asks, plating up lunch. The smell of Logan's delicious cooking wafted through the entire house, prompting Kendall and Carlos to come rushing to the dining area.

"Jett. He couldn't join us, but he did want me to give this back," James gently puts the book in Logan's hand, the boy's cheeks burning red slightly. "You've _two_ boyfriends now, love," James whispers into Logan's ears. Immediately his entire face pops red, "Wha…" He trailed off, his eyes following James' movements as his brain tries to process what James had just said.

"T-Two…!?" He tries to think.

How did he get into a polygamous relationship all of a sudden? '_I mean… It sounds fun… But…_' He thought wondering who his 2nd boyfriend is, not even bothered by the fact that he's suddenly in a fucking threesome.

"Logie, this is _delicious_," Carlos moans out, his mouth filled with food as they enjoyed the lunch Logan cooked. "Right, we're gonna go to the mall after this," James grins, his eyes falling to a clueless Logan.

"I… I've never been to the mall," Logan comments, remembering how he spends most of his time at home, studying. Actually, he spends _all_ of his time at home, either studying, cleaning, working out, or learning new skills like… cooking, or playing his piano.

"No way," Kendall gasps, finishing his lunch. "You're never been to the mall?" Kendall asked, curiously. '_Oh… Right, he studies a lot_,' Kendall suddenly remembered.

"Lemme do the dishes," Carlos offers, picking up the plate. "Well that's a _first_," Kendall raises a brow, watching in curiosity when Carlos suddenly picks up all the dishes and literally washes, wipes and puts them back in their places rather fast.

"Then… Mall it is," James grins, leading the way as the other three got ready. "You wanna walk in that _heat_?" Carlos points at the window, all four of them peeking out and seeing how the asphalt's sizzling.

"Okay… I'll get an Uber," Kendall whips out his phone, Logan immediately steps in. "I-If you guys have a driving license… You could use _my_ car? I don't drive cuz' I don't have a license but…" He trails off, the other three immediately turning towards him.

"You have a _car_?" James gasped. He thought he was the richest, relatively speaking, in the school but Logan.

Boy he puts a new level of richness above James.

"Yeah," All three of them follows Logan to his garage, going through a blue door… Their jaws dropped onto the ground. In the garage were 5 cars, with a 6 one missing, presumably being driven by Logan's brother.

'_How fucking rich are they_?' Carlos gasps. Logan's family's richness is _at least_ 100 levels above James' family.

'_A Mercedes-Benz, an Audi, a Toyota, a model S Tesla, A Jaguar Luxuy Sedan…_' Kendall silently thought, inspecting all 5 shiny, different colored and brand new looking cars. He couldn't even _imagine_ what the 6th car is.

"Um… Hello?" Logan waves his arm in front of their faces, startling them. "You _own_ all of these?!" Carlos gasps, his hand quivering, nervous to even poke the hood of the car.

"Well… My brother's kind of a car collector and uh, he says that I could use any of these if I wanted to," Logan shrugs, finding it funny that they've all these cool cars, yet he's too scared to take a driving license test.

"Logie, I'm not sure if I'm even _brave enough_ to drive any of these cars. What if I dent them? What if I _scratched_ them?!" James cries, his eyes twitching as he scanned over all 5 cars. "It's fine," Logan grins, leading James forth, letting the tall boy brush his hand over each shiny new car.

"Considering how we're gonna go to the mall, and I'm _assuming_ you guys are gonna buy stuff… We could take the Vios? It's got a large bonnet," Logan shrugs, leading all three guys over to the end of the garage where the shiny red Toyota Vios rested, waiting to be driven.

"Logan, I can't!" James cries, _actually scared_ to drive such a beast. The mall is at least a 20 minutes drive from Logan's house. "Too late," Logan sticks a tongue out, climbing into the passenger's seat once he pressed the button which raised the garage door.

James gulps as he steps into the manual car, his hand quivering to take the keys from Logan's.

"Oh… Right, go ahead and park it outside, I uh… I gotta make sure the house's locked before I go," Logan climbed out, Carlos quickly following suite, leaving James and Kendall in the car.

"James… You sure about this?" Kendall asks, worried about his rather scared friend. "What if I fucking scratch the car, Kendall? I'd be in debt to Logan my whole life!" James gasped as he started the engine, the roar alone startled him.

"I mean… He's your boyfriend. How bad could it be?" Kendall shrugs, trying to cheer up the boy, failing _miserably_.

Meanwhile…

"All done!" Carlos yells from downstairs as Logan checks the upstairs, making sure the front and back balcony doors are locked and the attic's closed and no electronics are left running, they both exit the house.

Logan locks the front and back door, making sure to leave a spare key for Lars when the older boy gets home. Logan looks around and immediately spots the shining red Vios on the road, waiting for the two.

"James, why're your hands _shaking_?" Logan asks once they get into the car, noticing how the boy actually looks_ petrified_ to drive this beast. "Logan. If I freaking _scratch_ this car, I'd be in debt to you _my whole life_," James frowns, changing the gear and driving forth.

"I mean… That doesn't sound _too bad_ does it?" Logan suggests, leaning his ear closer to the boy's ear, "I get to make you do whatever the _fuck_ I want," Logan breaths out in a rather seductive tone, James immediately being aroused.

In a complete sudden, the car went from 10km/h to 60km/h, startling all three of the riders as James suddenly picked up speed.

All of a sudden… The idea of being Logan's slave might not be such a bad idea. '_I mean… Logan's so nice. What could he possibly make me do_?' James thought with a small smirk.


	14. CH: 14

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"We're here," James grins widely, drifting into a parking lot outside like an actual stunt driver, shocking Logan. "You're actually _really good_," Logan grins, climbing out of the car, the other two on the back climbed out rather nauseated.

"You call that _good_?" Carlos gagged, remembering how James literally ran over every traffic light on the _very last second_ like a maniac, ran over road bumps, causing the other two to bump their head on the car's top.

"_I'm_ driving after this," Kendall scowls, smacking the back of James' head. "Oww," James whines, hiding behind Logan and sticking his tongue out. Logan chuckles, feeling _very_ new to this experience.

He's never had friends before…

"So… W-What do we do here?" Logan asks, looking around the giant place, a bit awed at the beautiful architecture and all the greeneries around. They seemed to fuse perfectly, a balanced amount of nature and human-craft.

"We're gonna get you new clothes _and_ a haircut," James grins, grabbing the boy's wrist.

"What? Why?" Logan frowns immediately as they pushed him towards the entrance of the mall. "I-I like my clothes! And my hair," He cries, trying to break free of their grasps in futility. He's strong, but not strong enough to break free of James, Carlos and Kendall's grasp.

Actually, James and Carlos alone would be strong enough to pin him down.

Carlos and Kendall immediately smiles upon entering the place, remembering how the three of them first met in this very mall…

And how they haven't came here for quite some time.

3 weeks is a long time, right?


	15. CH: 15

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Ooh, can we go in there first?" Carlos excitedly squeals, pointing at a store selling remote-control cars, and remote-control car-based things. Kendall and James frowns, remembering how Carlos has always had his eyes on this particular car…

James would _love_ to buy it for the short boy but… Not even _he_'s got the money for it.

It breaks their heart every time they come in, Carlos would rush over to said place, grinning ear to ear as he stared at the contained beast, hoping to buy it with his saved money… Only to be heartbroken every time he leaves, knowing he doesn't actually have enough money for it.

"Welcome," The guy at the cashier smiles at the four, already familiar with James, Carlos and Kendall's faces… Though a bit curios about the new, _extremely_ nerdy looking friend of theirs.

"Wow," Logan gasps. Never has he seen so many remote control cars in _one_ place. Logan watches as Carlos gallops excitedly towards a particular car in a special case. A rather large remote-control car, black in color with flames on each side of its doors.

"I'm saving up money to buy this," Carlos grins, Logan nods, the other two behind them look down in sadness, knowing how _shitty_ Carlos is at managing his finance. "25,000USD huh?" Logan lifted a brow, actually confused as to why this small thing is worth 25,000USD.

"Yeah…" Carlos continues grinning, eyeing the beast in pure awe, the cashier actually feeling rather guilty watching the short boy come in every time and leave in sadness. He's been meaning to get that thing off the casing, since no one's actually able to afford it… But he's always second guessing, thinking the boy would be even more heartbroken to find that his dream toy car is gone.

"How much have you saved up?" Logan smiles, side-eyeing the short boy, genuinely curious as to how far he's saved up.

"I-I-I mean…" Logan immediately frowns once Carlos stutters. "15USD… T-That's a start, right?" Carlos smiles, though Logan could see the sadness from inside. Kendall shakes his head, refraining himself from saying '_It's not really a start if you've been saving up for 2 years_,'

"Oh…" Logan trailed off, Carlos quickly smiles, trying to hide his sadness.

Logan left the trio afterwards, whipping out his wallet, Kendall and James actually confused as to what the boy is doing.

"I'd like that one, please," Logan smiles, handing his debit card to the cashier, who's _extremely_ shocked.

'_Someone's actually bought the damn thing_…' He thought, smiling and taking the boy's card. "Oh and uh…" Logan looks behind the cashier, spotting a bunch of controllers. "You… Could configure one of those controllers to replace that car's, right?" He asks, curiously.

The cashier nods as he scans Logan's card. "Okay then… Get me _that_ one," He points at literally the most expensive damn thing on the _entire_ shelf.

"That would be a total of… 25,700USD," The cashier reads out, letting Logan decide whether or not he wants to take it back. "Okay," Logan nods, not even second guessing it.

"Logan,_what_?!" James gasps, unable to comprehend what the short boy just did. "You're kidding, right?" Kendall walks over to him, Carlos' eyes still glued onto the casing.

"Nope," Logan grins, taking his card before the cashier moved to the back, actually needing a portable ladder to reach the controller.

"Logan, _why_? You literally just _wasted_ 25,700USD! That's not a tiny amount," James gasps again, _still_ having a hard time processing Logan's action.

"Did I though? I mean… If it makes Carlos happy, then why not?" Logan shrugged, remembering how Lars literally tries to force Logan to buy shit with the money he puts into Logan's bank account every month. Though back then, Logan didn't really have any friends so all he'd buy are large, oversized sweaters and pants.

"Logan…" James breathes out, realizing it's _actually_ happening.

"I-Is someone… buying it?" Carlos asks, his voice extremely sad as the cashier took out the large black remote controlled car. "Yeah, it's your friend over there," The cashier smiles, pointing at Logan who's currently talking to two very shocked boys.

"I think it's a gift for you, bud. Congrats," The cashier winks at Carlos, who's jaw _immediately_ dropped to the ground. Leaving a very shocked boy, the cashier gently carries the large car to the counter, configuring it so that the custom controller Logan bought would also work on it.

Logan steps back, only to be tackled by Carlos… Literally with a kiss on the lips. James' mouth formed a big 'O' while Kendall's eyes blew wide as Carlos' lips lingered on Logan, tears of joy escaping his eyes.

"Did… Did you really…" Carlos asks, hovering over the nerd on the floor. "Umm… Happy early Birthday," Logan grins stupidly, only to be kissed by the short boy again.

'_Is Carlos my second boyfriend? That wouldn't make sense_,' Logan thought, actually enjoying the way Carlos' lips felt on his own.

"So like… Do we _share_ Logan or something?" Kendall lifts a brow suggestively, James actually _liking_ the image of Logan being dominated by four other guys. "Of course, _I'm_ the main boyfriend," He smirks, lifting a brow at Kendall.

"Since, y'know, I've got the biggest cock out of all three of us," He boasts with pride, prompting Kendall to turn towards him. "Oh yeah? You wanna fucking _go?!_" Kendall mock-angrily shoves the boy, the two of them getting into a rather heated argument as to who'd be the better top for Logan.

"Carlos," Logan unintentionally moans as Carlos' lips and his own moved in sync, _slowly_. "How long are you gonna kiss me?" He smirks, though his cheeks are fully red. "As long as you want, Logie," Carlos smirks back as Logan places a hand on his firm chest.

"I think we should save the whole kissing thing till' we get home," He gently pushes the short boy, who nods. "Are they _seriously_ arguing about who'd be a better top for you?" The cashier asks as they neared the counter, Logan actually didn't believe him… Until he overheard James and Kendall's bickering.

"I don't know them," Logan immediately puts both hands up as the cashier smiles, handing the neatly boxed car to Carlos as he takes out a shopping bag. "You may do the honors," He hands the bag to Carlos, who excitedly, albeit gently, puts the box in along with the controller.

"Logan… I really don't know what to say," Carlos smiles as Logan gently wipes the tears from his cheeks. "So like… Is _Carlos_ my 2nd boyfriend?" Logan curiously asks James once the two finally calmed down.

With a smirk, James shook his head. "Forget that. You've _four_ boyfriends now, though you're _still_ mine," He winks. Logan blinks once… twice… thrice. His brain _tries_ to process James' words…

"S'cuse me but, _what the fuck_?" His left eye twitches, though seeing Kendall smirk… He knew James wasn't kidding.


	16. CH: 16

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Right… Where to next?" Logan grins, a plan formulating in his head. "Uhm… You three could go ahead and uh… Actually, you two go ahead and take Logan clothes shopping first. I'm gonna go check something out," Kendall smiles warmly, the other two nodding excitedly as they grabbed Logan's wrist.

"W-Wait, I-I gotta go to the toilet. You guys pick out clothes for me," Logan quickly sprints into a random direction.

"Logie that's not even-" Carlos was about to stop the boy, who's running the _opposite_ way to the toilet. "It's fine, I know what he's planning," James sighs, bringing Carlos into a nearby clothes store.

Logan secretly stalks Kendall, watching him step into a musical equipment store.

Kendall smiles, remembering how he's actually saved up money. His case is exactly like Carlos. He's been saving up for this particular custom made green guitar, signed by one of his idols. He's been saving up for a _long_ time…

"Welcome," The male cashier greets, he nods with a smile as a response as he quickly made his way to the back, seeing the shiny guitar sitting there. He grins, checking the price tag…

"W-Wait… I thought this was only 500USD?" Kendall asked, a bit confused as to where the 1 in 1500USD came from. "I think you might've misread the price tag bud," The man lifts a brow at a very disappointed Kendall.

'_Right… Way to fuck it up, Kendall,_' Kendall scolds himself, taking out his pocket and glancing at the 500USD he saved up specifically for this guitar. "Y'know… I could like, sell it to you for with a discount? How's 1000USD?" The cashier smiles gently.

Kendall gasps, seeing how it's a rather large discount… He still shakes his head. Although he's able to manage his financials better than Carlos… It's still a bit painful to literally leave aside everything else you wanted, having to leave them there without actually _buying_ them for this _one_ guitar.

He sometimes wished he was nearly as rich as James, or even Logan now.

Kendall holds back his tears of sadness, giving up on actually trying to buy the guitar, he takes out his old modeled Samsung phone, calling James. "Maybe… Maybe I-I should go and buy a new phone instead," He talks to himself, trying to cheer himself up.

"James? Where're you guys?" Kendall asks with a small sigh, stepping out of the store and back to the mall, looking for his other three friends.

Unbeknownst to him, Logan steps into the store. "Uhm, can I know what that dude was looking at?" He asks the cashier, who points at the shiny green guitar. "Was he your boyfriend?" The cashier asks as Logan walks towards said guitar with a small smile.

"You could say that," Logan sighs, taking out his wallet again as he continued to survey the store, noticing a custom-signed guitar mounted on the wall.

"Right so… All of this totals to… 2099USD," The cashier waits as Logan takes out his debit card again, which he uses to pay for everything he just bought Kendall.

Three custom-signed guitar picks, by famous guitarists who stopped by this actually _famous_ mall and the guitar itself, along with a high-tech tuner.

"Right," Logan grins, running back to the car, shoving the guitar into the back before running back in, waltzing over to the phone store. He _knew_ what he wanted.

Actually, he's always wanted this, he just couldn't be bothered to walk into the city _for_ this. Now that he's actually here… Why not?

"Five Huawei Mate 20 Pro, please," He literally just _marched_ up to the cashier, who was actually quite startled by his sudden request.

"Can you test them out for me? I'm gonna go look for the covers," He requests, watching the cashier nod, who quickly asked her friends for assists to test out all four phones while Logan waltzes over to the 'Phone Covers' section, immediately spotting 5 covers he's hoping the guys would like.

Meanwhile…

"Where _exactly_ is Logan?" Kendall asked, approaching the other two, who were arguing which color suits the boy better. "Don't tell me you guys actually _let him go to the toilet alone_?" Kendall scowls, scolding the two.

"He's never even _been_ to this place! He could be lost for all we know," The two immediately stopped bickering, their heads turned towards his as they came to a sudden realization.

"Logan doesn't have a phone!" Carlos gasps, all dropping all of the clothes in his hands, though still holding on to the shopping bag from earlier.

"Shit, we gotta find him," James immediately put all the clothes back into the shelves, folding them quickly. They were about to leave the store… Until Logan came back, sweating heavily. "You're back!" Carlos cries, hugging the boy. "You _look_ like you ran a marathon," Kendall raised a brow, a bit confused as to why he's so _wet_.

"I kinda did? I mean, I got lost," Logan shrugs, "Until I heard those two bickering," He points at James and Carlos, whose cheeks immediately reddened. "Were we _that_ loud…?" James gasps, not even realizing it.

"Yeah," Logan lies. They weren't actually _that_ loud, Logan spotted the three from outside after coming back into the mall.

"Right…" Logan looks around, noticing how there's a pile of horribly folded clothes on the shelves next to James and a pile of clothes literally smudged there on the floor, next to Carlos. "I'm not even gonna ask," He sighs.

**~Literally 2 hours later…**

"Isn't this uh… A bit much?" Logan asked, watching the guys hold literally 5 hangers each, all clothes _for_ Logan to pick. "I mean… You're just testing them out?" Kendall shrugs, hurrying the boy into the changing room.

By the time he was done changing, he was _poofed_… And Logan only had 2 hours left before they had to go home.

"James?" Logan watches as the boy pulls out his wallet with a small frown. "I was thinking of buying these for us," James gestured towards two adorable and identical red and white hoodie. "Y'know, kind of like a couple hoodie?" He grins, Logan smiling at the adorableness of James, and how cute it'd look if they actually wore those together at school.

"I've kind of ran out of money for this month though," James sighs, thinking of actually taking up a part time job so he wouldn't need to depend on his parent's monthly allowance.

"Logan?" James asks, watching the boy scoop up the hoodies along with the rest of the clothes they picked. "You're _not_ spending your money on them," James frowned, grabbing the boy's wrist.

"Stop me then," Logan winks as he evades James' grip, immediately running to the counter. "You really should be careful with your money," James frowns, feeling a bit guilty that Logan's the one who had to pay for the clothes.

"That'd be a total of 1265.25USD," The cashier read out, their jaws immediately dropping onto the ground. "Why the hell are they so _expensive_?!" Carlos whisper-scolds Kendall, who immediately threw his hands up. "You guys chose this place!" Kendall scowls, whisper-scolding Carlos and James.

"I mean… The clothes are nice but _fuck_, I didn't see the price tags," James face-palms. The fact that those hoodies costs like, 250USD each should've given it away.

"Where to next?" Logan pops up, grinning like a mad man as he carried 8 bags of clothings. "Exactly _how rich are you_?" Kendall asks, part of him doesn't even wanna know.

Logan shrugs as James and Carlos helps with the bags, taking 2 each. "Can we go to a nearby ATM though? I don't think the barber's gonna appreciate if I paid with my card," He smiles gently, Kendall nodding before leading them towards a nearby ATM.

"Hold on," Logan steps up to the machine, punching in his card numbers.

"Logan, _what the fuck!?_" James breathes out, gasping once he read the amount of money left in the boy's bank balance. "14,529,120USD!" James whisper-yelled, Carlos practically _fainting_ upon hearing him say so, Kendall froze there in total shock.

"This machine's broken, right? _Tell me it is_," James holds Logan in place. '_The boy's a fucking millionaire_,' James' mind goes haywire as he tries to process this information.

"Well… I did save up for like… 6 years? My brother actually banks in money for me every month. He keeps insisting me to spend it on _something_… Now I'm doing that," Logan shrugs with a stupid grin, as if it's a small matter.

Well, to him, money doesn't mean nearly as much as their friendships, really.

"Right. To the barber shop then," Logan grins, stuffing his wallet into his pocket, the other three _still_ frozen in shock. Well, two. Carlos sat on a nearby bench, contemplating his life as if seeing Logan's account balance made him question his existence.

"Guys, can we move _now_? I kind of have to go back home before my brother does," Logan frowns, seemingly snapping the three back into reality. "I don't even wanna know what your brother's work is," James picks up the shopping bags he dropped onto the floor, helping Carlos up.

"What? He owns like, 7 beauty companies, 2 fast food ones and a technology one?" Logan hums, trying to remember the name of the companies Lars owns. It confuses him sometimes how Lars is able to balance his time, managing 10 companies while also spending time at home with Logan, and his fiancé, Jack, who drops by sometimes.

"Oof, the amount of net worth in that sentence alone hurts," Kendall mockingly clutches his head, earning a nudge from Logan.

~At the Barbers~

"What'll it be today?" A male barber smiles once Logan's neatly tucked in. Before he could say he wanted a quick trim, James pops in. "He's gonna get a pompadour cut," He whispers to the barber, "He _needs_ a new look," James adds while Carlos and Kendall waited, sitting on the side.

Logan frowns, not liking that James is actually _whispering_ to the barber. '_God I hope I don't regret this_,' He sat there as the barber took off his glasses and turned on the trimmer.

Logan watches in horror as the hair on the side of his head was _completely_ ripped away by the machine, watching it flutter down, Logan gulps. He sat there in silent, a bit scared about his new hairstyle and _voila_.

"Here you go bud, a _brand new hairstyle_ for you. Honestly, a Pompadour Slick Back suits you way better than your old style," The guy grins in satisfaction, Logan sat there, staring at his new hair…

Honestly, he actually loves this new hairstyle.

"Logan?" James gasps, Logan stood in-front of him with a shy smile as the barber picked up a can of hair gel as per Logan's request. Since the boy doesn't actually have any hair gels at home for his own use – since he used to just let his hair fall down, he had to buy one from here.

"Do I uh… D-Do I look good?" Logan asks with reddened cheeks once he paid up. "I can't fucking wait to see you in your new clothes too. You'd look _perfect_," James smiles, giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips.

~Back at the Car~

"Wait, before you guys go in, I've a surprise for Kendall… And you three. _And_ whoever my fourth boyfriend is?" Logan lifts a brow, quickly snatching the keys from James' fingers, he ran to the side of the car, unlocking it.

"_More_ surprises?" James asks, not sure if his heard could handle any more surprises.

"For Kendall…" Logan grins, the boy stepping up rather nervously. "Here ya' go," Logan smiles innocently, handing the huge guitar case to Kendall, whose heart immediately began racing. "Logan… Y-You couldn't have," Kendall gasps, _slowly_ unzipping the bag…

The only part he saw was the top of the guitar, and he knew.

Gently, Kendall sets the guitar case on the ground, letting it lean on the car…

Suddenly, he snatches Logan, capturing the boy's lips in a kiss, startling the short boy. "_God _I fucking love you!" He screams at the top of his lungs, letting tears roll down as James clears his throat, though he's genuinely happy to see Kendall so… _Gleeful_.

"B-But Logan," Kendall frowns suddenly. "I… I kind of feel like I'm taking advantage of you right now," He immediately looks away, Carlos, _too_ looks down in sadness. "Y-Yeah. I mean, you're a millionaire but like… T-This is a bit much," Carlos pipes up, feeling guilty.

"Oh _come on_ guys. Just… Consider it an early birthday gift!" Logan smiles widely, not even caring about the amount of money that he's spent today.

"Hey uh… You said you had another surprise?" James asked, peeking into the car and seeing another shopping bag inside.

"Oh… Right," Logan turns around, pulls out said bag and gently sets it on the ground.

"I want you three to shut your eyes, _tightly_." Logan grins, Kendall gently places the guitar case in the car again, stepping backwards, joining the other two in shutting their eyes.

"Now… Extend both hand closely, palms facing up," He instructs, the other three anxiously complying. He gently places a white box on each of their hands, with the phone covers on top of each.

"Now… Slowly open them," Logan grins stupidly, the three of them slowly opening their eyes. "Phone… cases?" Carlos tilts his head, Kendall's frown grew bigger every second.

"Logan… _No_…" He gasped, Logan stood there with his stupid grin as James and Kendall came to a realization. "I already asked the guy to install an extra 128gb of space," He adds, Carlos squealing once he realized what the other two were shocked about.

"Logan, we can't take these! Y-You've s-" Kendall gasps, then stops. Logan's eyes told him that there were no returning from this.

"Huawei Note 20 Pro…" James trailed off, _very carefully_ lifting the lid, seeing the shiny new phone, along with a screen protector installed, sitting in the box. He gulped, his hand shaking. "But… Why, Logan? Why are you spending so much money on _us_? Y-Y-You should be spending them on yourselves," James stutters.

"I'll be honest here," Logan sighs, leaning against the car. "I've never really had any friends before you three… I guess you could consider this like… A celebration?" Logan smiles. James gently placed the box back into the shopping bag before swooping Logan off his feet in a heated kiss.

"You've no idea how much all of this means to me, Logie. To all of us," James smiled, tears welling up in his eyes. How the _fuck_ did they manage to find such an angel?

Or better yet, why the _fuck_ didn't they approach Logan earlier?

A bit of guilt slowly creeps up on him once he realized… Logan went through 90% of high school alone. God knows all the bullying he'd gone through…

Not anymore. With Kendall, himself, Carlos and Jett… He'll make sure Logan's final senior year is a _total_ blast.


	17. CH: 17

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Lemme help you with that," James pops out of the car after parking it back in Logan's garage, immediately rushing to the side and helping Logan with all the bags. Logan, smiling gently, stepped aside and unlocked the front and back door, turning on all the lights in the house since the sun was setting, all while the three crab-stepped into the house gently.

"I'll… Make dinner? You guys could go ahead and play some games. I dunno," Logan offers, waltzing towards the kitchen.

"Yeah…. _Good idea_," James grins wickedly, pulling his other two friends aside. "Kendall, you go play a game on the TV. If Logan asks, say we're in the bathroom," James instructs, Kendall immediately lifts a brow.

"Why _me_?" He asks, pointing at Carlos, "He's better at games than I am," Kendall whispers. "_You're_ the only one who can turn on those… things!" James squeaks, remembering how he almost broke his Xbox trying to turn it on, thankful Kendall swung by just in time.

"Fine. You guys better be quick," Kendall glares, watching as the other two quickly scurries up the stairs silently while he walks over to the TV set, trying to decide which one he's gonna mess with.

"Ooh, Super Mario 3D Land huh," He grins, picking up the appropriate controller and turning on the console.

Logan peeks his head into his giant fridge again, thinking what he should cook for 5 people, including his own brother. As he fished out ingredients from the fridge, he heard the sound of his Nintendo console being turned on, he smiles, thinking the other three settled down for a game…

When in reality, the other two are upstairs, stuffing his old clothes in the shopping bag and replacing them with the new ones.

"Um… What do we do with _these_?" Carlos points at the bags of oversized sweatshirts and pants. "I mean… They're actually good quality clothes? We could donate them to a local orphanage or something," James shrugs, both of them hurrying back downstairs.

_Somehow_, the entire time Logan was focused on cooking and Kendall was focused on trying to reach World 3, they ran all the way back to James' house, threw the shopping bag into his room, and ran back through the back door, sneaking past Logan.

"Well _you guys_ took your time," Kendall raises a brow, finishing the final level of World 2, eyeing his two sweaty and panting friends.

"I'm _home_~" A voice chimes in as the man steps through the front door. Said man's eyes immediately fixes themselves to Logan who's busy cooking in the kitchen… Before his eyes trails towards the TV set, a bit curious as to why it's actually making sound.

'_He's got… friends…?_' The man wonders, shutting the front door while his eyes glued onto the three guys on the couch.

"Welcome home Lars. I-I've friends over," Logan grins, sprinting towards his _tall_ older brother, leaping and hugging the man, hanging on like a monkey. "I see," Lars smiles, planting a gentle kiss on his younger brother,_immediately_ noticing his new hairstyle.

James, Carlos and Kendall sat there rather nervously.

'_This guy could pound us into oblivion,_' James gulped.

"He looks like he could be 6"5," James whispers to Kendall, who nods, easily towering all three of them. Not to mention the guy's _ridiculously_ ripped, like super male model type of ripped. He looks like he devotes his life into working out, though keeping his body lean instead of looking bulky like a body builder.

He looks a bit like Logan. The same gentle eyes, a great smile, perfect nose, _amazing_ jawline. Except he has light blue hair and a stubble, making him look _far more_ mature than the all four of them.

The three immediately stood up as Logan made his way back to the kitchen, Lars walking towards them. James gulped, feeling a bit intimidated by both Lars' height _and_ build.

"Hey. I'm Lars Mitchell," The man smiles, extending a hand. "I'm Kendall Knight," Kendall immediately shook the guy's hand, feeling how firm his handshake was. "I-I'm Carlos Garcia," Carlos quickly shook the man's hand, introducing himself. "James Diamond," James smiles, trying to contain his nervousness.

'_One wrong move and I'm DEAD_,' James thought as the four of them sat down, Lars sitting down on the couch to their left. His mind began wondering back to the car…

'_Did I scratch it…?_' He wonders, _fearfully_.


	18. CH: 18

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"First off, I just wanna thank you guys," Lars leans forth, smiling at the three. _Immediately_ they were enchanted by his pearly-toothed smile, how gentle his eyes were… '_Logan's family must've had amazing genes_,' Kendall wonders, actually looking forward to meeting his parents.

"Why…?" Carlos asks curiously, Lars sighing. "It's just… In his entire 16 years old of living, he's never had _any_ friends over," Lars began, his eyes trailing back to Logan, who's happily cooking in the kitchen.

"Did… Did he ever tell you guys about… Our parents?" Lars asks slowly. They shook their head in unison. Only then had they noticed… The giant room downstairs has _a lot_ of photos. Some are beautiful paintings, some are actual photos of the family… Except there's only Lars and Logan. No father figure, no mother figure. Though there _is_ a photo of Lars with another blond haired man, both of them holding hands and smiling warmly.

"Right… I should tell you guys then," Lars begins, hoping their story won't cause these guys to just bolt. Because if they _did_ just bolt like that… Lars' gonna hunt them down.

"Logan and I… We grew up in a terrible household," Lars began talking.

"Growing up… We were always tortured. Mentally, Physically, Emotionally… I always got the worse ones, since Logan was quite young. I was 5 years old when he was born… As an accident," Lars talks, his fists clenching as the past came back. "I… I was so happy when I graduated, I literally just upped and moved out," He sighs, pausing for a bit.

"Fast forward 6 years later, I came back, hoping they'd changed… They did, but for the worse," His gentle smile now turned into an angered frown. "Back then, I was just pushed around, punched, ordered. Logan… He got whipped. Cut. He told me he was pushed off of the stairs at one point. He was treated like a _slave_. You guys couldn't _imagine_ how furious I was when I came back," He continued, feeling _extremely_ guilty that Logan had to go through all that for 6 years.

"I made sure they got sent into prison for life. I found the best lawyer I had, which is my fiancé," Lars points at Jack, the other three nodding.

"And now I'm Logan's legal guardian," Lars smiles at the three again, once again enchanting them with his perfect, dimpled smile. Exactly the same smile Logan has.

"I uh… I-I gotta go outside for a bit," James suddenly says, standing up and walking towards the backyard gym Logan has, an otherworldly amount of anger suddenly builds up in him.

He exits through the back door and immediately goes for the punching bag. He planned to release his anger, knowing it'd haunt him all the way back home if he didn't release it _now_.

One hit, he angrily remembers Logan's words.

Two hits, he thought about how the bullies actually _touched_ Logan.

Three hits, he hates himself for taking so long to approach the poor boy.

The fourth, hardest hit… He released all the anger within him. With a loud, angered cry… He hits the punching bag hard enough, causing it to shift from its original position slightly.

"James?" Logan immediately pops out to the back, seeing a broken down James, repeatedly hitting the bag, letting tears of anger escape his eyes.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan runs towards his boyfriend, grabbing both hands and stopping the tall boy. "I'm so sorry Logan," James hugs Logan tight, feeling insanely guilty.

"I'm so sorry for not approaching you earlier," James cries, immediately Logan remembers what he had told James earlier that day. "Lars told me… A-About you and your parents," Logan freezes in his place once James says so, memories of his past threatening to haunt him again... But he manages to push past it.

"James," He hugs back, resting his head on the boy's chest. "It's fine alright? All that shit's passed," He smiles, feeling James' warmth envelope him. He felt safe being in James' arms.

"Right now… I have you guys, that's all that matters," Logan sighs, burying his face into James' clothes, taking in the boy's intoxicating scent, even though he's didn't use any cologne.

Hearing Logan's words at that very moment made James swear mentally, that whatever happens, he'll be there for Logan. He'll protect the boy _no matter what_.

_Meanwhile… Back inside…_

"If he decides to spoil you guys, _please_ let him. I'm guessing he's the one who bought you three the new phones?" Lars points at the phones in Kendall and Carlos' hands, having similarities with the one Logan put on the kitchen counter, albeit having different covers.

Carlos nods, a small smile appearing on his face. "So… Spoiling us'll make him happy?" Carlos asks, though feeling a bit guilty to have Logan spend his money on them… If it makes the boy happy, they'll have to accept it.

Lars nods, his face shifts into that of a curious one afterwards, "Now which one of you's his boyfriend?" He asks, tangling his fingers as he eyed all three. He actually has _no idea_ what type of person Logan's into… He doesn't even know if his brother's gay or not. Logan spends most of his time studying or doing house chores. Even the boy's browser history is innocent. Or at least, the one Lars' has seen is mostly innocent.

"Uhm…" Carlos turns towards his leader, who gives him a look of utter disbelief, expecting _him_ to answer.

"W-We all kind of are… A-And there's another one, but he's not here," Kendall hesitantly answers, watching Lars' eyes twinkle as a smirk grew on his face. "Oh…" Lars' small smirk turned into a full on devilish grin. "Didn't know my brother was _that_ kinky," He winks, watching both them blush furiously, unable to _actually_ deny it.

"All I ask from you guys is just… Protect him at school, please. I know he's safe here at home but… I'm always nervous when he's _not_ here," Lars sighs, watching as Logan returns to the kitchen, James sitting down in one of the dining area's chairs, looking rather gloomy.

"James? You okay?" Kendall asks, leaving Carlos and Lars together to enjoy some games. "He was bullied, Kendall," James growls as the boy sat down next to him. "You… You and Carlos were right. I should've approached him _sooner_," He grits through his teeth.

"What?" Kendall asks, a bit confused. "He told me earlier today… W-When we were alone in his room," James recalls the event that happened in Logan's room, blushing a bit remembering how Logan dominated him.

"He was _bullied_. That's why he's so scared of me… Of us," James shuts his eyes, visibly looking distraught and pissed off. "James, buddy," Kendall side-hugged his friend, grabbing one of his hand, gently intertwining their fingers.

"That's all the past, alright? Right now, we're here. Our _biggest_ objective right now is to make sure Logan enjoys his last year in PalmWoods. And… Who knows? Maybe we could _finally_ win Battle of the Bands with Logan as our keyboard player," Kendall tries to cheer up James, pointing at the giant grand piano he had somehow missed earlier.

"You think so?" James smirks, remembering how they'd always place either 2nd or 3rd. "Oh, I _know_ so," Kendall grins, watching Logan's graceful movements in the kitchen, plating up the dishes.

_~End of the Night_

Logan turns on his phone for the first time, lying in his bed with a big grin. He completes all the steps required, registering with his email, immediately downloading WhatsApp. It's his first time actually _using_ a smartphone, since he didn't really bother buying one before, which meant it was a bit weird for him.

Immediately his phone chimes once he completes his WhatsApp registration.

[Carlos]

"Hey Logie" 21:12PM

He remembers how he had saved all three of their numbers, still curious about his fourth boyfriend.

[Carlos]

"I made a group for us, I'll put you in" 21:14PM

"Hold on," 21:15PM

He smiles, typing back his reply,

[Me]

"Sure" 21:15PM

A moment of silence passed until his phone chimed again.

[Big Time Rush]

"Kendall created group 'Big Time Rush'"

"Carlos added you"

[Kendall]

"Logieeee" 21:16PM

[Me]

"Um… What's 'Big Time Rush'?" 21:16PM

[James]

"It's the name of our band." 21:16PM

"You're officially our fourth and last member," 21:17PM

Logan blushes slightly, remembering how Kendall, Carlos and James always participate in their school's 'Battle of the Bands', though he's unable to remember any time where they took first place.

Turning his phone off with a small smile, Logan plugs in his charger and goes to sleep.

For the first time in forever, he's actually looking forward to go to school tomorrow.


	19. CH: 19

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV, The next day…**

Lars immediately tumbles off his bed, throwing on clothes, he rushes into Logan's room when he heard a loud squeal literally 5:20 in the morning.

"Logan?" Lars barges into the boy's door, seeing him stand in front of his closet with a horrified look. "They… They _threw away all of my old clothes…_" Logan gasps, noticing how there's only 2 oversized sweaters left. His closet now filled up with the new clothes they bought yesterday.

"Probably for the better," Lars smirks, walking over to the closet, impressed by the range of clothes Logan's new friends picked out for him. There's literally at least 5 different sets of clothes for different occasions.

"Lemme guess, you don't know what to wear now?" Lars lifts a brow, Logan standing there in his pajamas. "I _know_ what I'll wear," Logan moves forth to grab his sweatshirt, only to have Lars extend his arm. "You're _not_ wearing that, unless it's snowing out," Lars scowls, gently pushing away his younger brother.

He fishes out a bunch of clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a dark red button-up vest with a white button up shirt, both which seemed a bit tight for him. Logan grunts, washing his face and slipping on his new clothes.

"I look like a _freaking waiter_," He scowls at his brother, who smirks. "Yeah, a _ripped_ waiter, now hurry up and get ready, I'll go cook breakfast. We're picking up your friends," He instructs, turning around before leaving Logan's room, he adds, "If you even _think_ of changing back to your sweaters, you'll be in _trouble_," He warns Logan, who gulps.

_~A few minutes later… 5:45 AM_

Lars hums, finishing packing up their lunch boxes while plating up a simple plate of bacon and eggs. He sighs, waiting for Logan to come down, who's actually taking quite a bit of time.

After a few more seconds of waiting, he watches as Logan walks down the stairs rather shyly, sporting a slick back pomade, a light blue sleeveless shirt, showcasing his muscles. "You changed?" Lars smirks, admiring the new step his baby brother's taking.

"I-It's summer! I'm not wearing _two _layers of tops! Plus, you said I couldn't change to my sweatshirt…" He trails off with red cheeks, eyeing the breakfast his brother made.

"Oh uh… W-We don't need to pick up James, Carlos and Kendall today. T-They're already at school, some important business," Logan pipes up while they eat breakfast, Lars smiles.

Once they finish breakfast, Lars began driving, smiling the entire way. Logan usually dislikes being sent to school by his brother, claiming that he wants a quick exercise by walking to school… But now, he's actually in the passenger's seat, typing away on his phone… Like a _normal_ teenager. Not that Logan was abnormal before.

"We're here," Lars pulls up to the parking lot, students curiously eyeing the beautiful, expensive car. Logan hesitates for a few seconds… Then took off his glasses. Lars lifts a brow, watching his brother put his glasses in the cup holder. "Don't need them anymore," Logan smiles gently, Lars admiring the new confident his younger brother suddenly got.

Crazy how a makeover and new friends could change someone so drastically. As he climbs out of the car, wishing his brother 'goodbye', his phone chimes.

[Kendall]  
"Logan, where're you?"  
"Your fourth boyfriend's here," 6:00AM

Logan smiles again, stuffing his phone into his pocket and ignoring the curious looks from every one else, he walks into the school.

As soon as he entered, he felt himself being shoved to the side by none other than his bully… _Dustin_.

"New looks huh, nerd?" He grins, fishing Logan's phone out of his pocket. "Don't you _fucking dare_," Logan growls at the tall boy, who mockingly grins at Logan. "_Or what_?" He asks.

Logan _forcefully_ elbows the boy's stomach, then while he's bent down, holding his stomach in pain, Logan snatches his phone and elbows Dustin's head, sending him onto the floor. "I'm done being your punching bag," He growls, leaving the boy in the hall, he makes his way to the cafeteria, hearing people around him whisper.

"Is that really Logan Mitchell?" "Can't be," "That new kid's _hot_," "Did you see that?!" He picks up, deciding to ignore them, he enters the café, scanning the big room for his friends.

As soon as he entered, ¾ of the eyes in the café fell onto him. He tries to fight back his blush. Suddenly becoming the center of attention after years of avoiding it is _nerve wrecking_.

He soon spots James waving at him all the way in the middle of the café, where all three of them are gathered on a circle table… _With Jett_.

'_He's my forth boyfriend?'_ Logan gasps in complete disbelief. '_Wait… Huh…_' He suddenly remembers the rather awkward encounter he had with Jett yesterday as he walks towards their table.

"Morning Loges/Logie," Carlos and Kendall chimed in unison, Jett flashing him a smile as he enjoyed his breakfast. Before he could wish the other three a good morning, his lips were attacked by James'.

"Technically, that's against the rules. But I'll let you guys off, _this one time_," Jett warns, part of him being playful, the other part being serious. "So… Y-You're my fourth boyfriend?" Logan asks shyly. Jett blushes, but then nods. "I was a bit surprised too… I thought James was my only competition, but seems like I've 3 competitors," Jett smirks at James, who glares at him, Kendall and Carlos seemingly amused by the love rivals.

"I uh… I've something for you," Logan smiles, unzipping his bag.

He gently pushes the box towards Jett, which actually looked like a mysterious white box since Logan accidentally placed it upside down, hiding the phone's logo.

"What's this?" Jett places his lunch tray aside once he had finished, turning the box upside down… His eyes blew wide.

"You bought one for him too?" James lifts a brow, smiling afterwards at how _generous_ this fucker is. '_Well… He's kind of a fucking millionaire…_' He thinks, then remembering how rich people usually treats mediocre/poor people like crap… He's thankful Lars and Logan are so kind.

"Open it Jett," Carlos grins widely, scooting closer to Logan. Jett, with slightly shaky hands, lifts the lid… At that moment, he felt like he was dreaming. "T-This isn't real," He gasps, feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Jett, coming from a not-so-rich family, actually quite below average, has been saving up money to buy a new Samsung J3. It's _far behind_ model wise but… he's got a feeling his current fone's going bust soon.

But _this_.

This felt like a dream.

"It's not, Jett," James smiles, taking out his phone. They all took out their phone, forming an incomplete pentagon-flower, which Jett completes soon, gently sliding his own into the empty slot. "Thank you so much, Logan," Jett, for the first time in forever, cried in public space while hugging Logan.

Everyone else stared in pure disbelief, envy and anger. Not only did the new kid join the 'famous guys' table, but he's suddenly bffs with the strictest prefect in the entire school?! Little did they know, 'new kid' isn't _really_ a new kid.


	20. CH: 20 [End]

**~[BTR, AU] 3****rd**** Person's POV… Years later…**

Logan smiles, stepping out of the elevator. All the new faces, unfamiliar ones… "Logan!" Fangirls, and boys, yells from outside the hotel.

"Are you ready, Mr. Logan?" His bodyguard steps up, Logan nods.

As he walked, memories of his past flashes by.

~Flashback

_"__Logie! You're awesome on the keyboard!" Carlos grins, Logan smiling warmly. "We're definitely winning this year," Kendall smiles, glad to finally find the last member for their band… 'Big Time Rush'_

_Fast Forward a few months…_

_"__The winner for 2019's Battle of The Bands is…" The announcer amps up the suspension in the air. There's only two bands left, Big Time Rush and Heffron Drive._

_"__Big Time Rush!" The announcer practically yells into the mic, the four boys bouncing up the stage. Tears formed in Logan's eyes as Kendall receives the giant, glimmering glass trophy along with the tall hamper._

_Never in a million years did Logan __ever__ imagined… He'd win something this big. No sport event winnings could top this feeling right now._

_"__We won, James," Logan cried into the tall boy's shirt, who hugged Logan back tightly. "Thanks to you… Thanks to all three of you! A-And Lars, and Jett," James sobs, remembering how Jett stayed up all night for 3 nights long to design their uniforms and clothes they'd wear throughout the competition, scoring them ridiculously high marks in the 'attire' section._

_Lars on the other hand, funded __everything__. From their clothes, to getting a studio for them to practice on._

_Fast Forward to 2 years later…_

_"__Congratulations on the platinum records, Big Time Rush!" An interviewer chirps in as the four boys finished their photo shoot, holding their giant new platinum records. First, they recently won the 'Teens Choice Awards', now… Now they've sold platinum records._

_"__Honestly… Without James, Logan and Carlos… I wouldn't be here. And Jett and Lars, our co-producers," James points towards the two, waving from a distance with big grins._

_The four quickly made their way away from the giant crowd and all the attention for their usual tradition, celebrating together if they achieve any huge awards… Or even after any tour or concert. "Jack's supposed to be picking us up," Lars looks around once they got out of the giant hall._

_"__No way," Logan gasps as a huge limousine pulls up, the window rolls down… "Hop on in," Jack winks, the four singers, along with Jett, hops into the limousine while Lars slides into the front seat, next to his husband._

_"__We're in a limousine!" Carlos squeals, gently setting his large plaque on the limo's red carpet flooring. "This… This all feels like a dream, James," Logan holds the larger boy's hand tightly, still feeling that same, electrifying feeling he felt the first time he held James' hand years ago._

_"__5 years of hard work. Worth every damn second,"_ _James smiles, his grin then turns into a devilish smirk. "There __is__ one person here we couldn't have made it far without," James lets go of Logan's hand, immediately the smaller boy knew who he meant._

_"__Our designer. All of our concert outfits, our logos, our music videos…" James moves towards Jett, who at the moment felt very… intimidated._

_"__Jett fucking Stetson," James grabs his wrist, pulling said person onto the floor, crawling over said man, hovering over him. "I think he deserves a gift from us, don't ya, Loges?" James smirks. Logan also smirks, slowly moving towards said boy._

_"__W-W-What are you guys doing?" Jett nervously asks. Sure he's had sexual encounters with them separately on separate occasions but… This?_

_This is literally a fantasy come true for him._

_"__Relax love. Right now, it'll be all about you," Kendall whispers seductively into Jett's ears as Carlos slowly unbuttons the boy's white button-up._

_"__F-Fuck…" Jett breathes out._

_Soon, the rest was history._

_Shit __happened__ in that limo at that night, and because the drive from the hall to their usual restaurant was so far… It gave the four boys __all the time they needed__ to please Jett._

~Back to the present… 2025, four years after…

"Alright Mr. Logan, please wait here," His personal bodyguard instructs. Logan waited there patiently as his bodyguard disappeared behind him.

He couldn't believe… After years of being alone, suddenly finding new friends transformed his life _this_ drastically.

He's always dreamed of being a doctor… Never did he imagine that he'd actually be performing in-front of millions of fans!

"You may go now, Mr. Logan," The bodyguard opens the door, leading to the outside, where millions of fans were waiting for him.

Immediately he searched around… Spotting a familiar tall, ripped boy in the distance, he began sprinting with a big smile.

"James!" He yelled gleefully, capturing said boy in a kiss.

"God, I _fucking_ missed you all!" James cried. Literally one week without his bandmates, or rather, _boyfriends_, was hell for him… And the rest of them. "Can't wait till' we get back to our apartment," Carlos smirks rather flirtatiously towards Kendall, who grins.

"You guys ready for the meet n' greet?" Jett asks, nearing us.

"Ready as we'll ever be," Logan answers gleefully, walking behind with James as Jett leads the way, Lars and Jack already waiting by their booth, trying to get the fans to form an orderly line.

"Here's to another 100 years of Big Time Rush," James smiles, placing a gentle kiss on Logan's forehead.

"Fuck yeah," Logan sighs, praying that they never get disbanded… Though seeing how far they've come and how long they've been together?

They might just _never_ disband.

Though looking back, Logan smiles and is grateful for one thing.

All those goddamned awkward encounters he had years ago with all 4 of these guys…

Had he not gone through them, god knows where he'd be right now.


End file.
